1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicles, specifically to a system for reclaiming the kinetic energy which ordinarily would be wasted by a vehicle in braking or coasting.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Currently when a driver wants to slow or stop a motor vehicle from a moving condition, the driver either removes a foot from the gas pedal (accelerator) to let the vehicle coast to a stop or also applies the brakes if the driver wants the vehicle to stop or decelerate more rapidly. In either case the kinetic (moving) energy of the vehicle dissipates as heat, in friction of the wheel bearings, air, and engine, together with friction in the brakes if the driver applies the brake. Thus the kinetic energy accumulated by motion of the vehicle is wasted in heat. It would be desirable, in order to conserve fuel and hence natural resources, if such kinetic energy could be reclaimed for doing useful work.
Gardner, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,767 (1986) shows a kinetic energy reclaiming system where energy is recovered from the drive train parts of the vehicle to compress air which is used to propel the vehicle when it later moves underway. However this system is extremely complex, requires an auxiliary compressor, and does not use the engine itself for any reclaiming purpose.
Similarly Dyer, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,699 (1975) shows a system which uses regenerative braking to store energy in the form of compressed air, but again, the system is very complex, requires an auxiliary compressor, and does not use engine itself.
Also, Earle, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,204 (1982) shows a system where a separate compressor is used to store compressed air which is used to power an air motor. Again the auxiliary compressor makes for a complex, expensive system.
Carman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,587 (1980) shows a kinetic energy reclaiming system where a hydraulic system is employed to transmit and reuse energy. The use of a hydraulic system is disadvantageous since it is subject to leaks and also is complex and requires auxiliary pumps, etc.